Bacon
Bacon is an ingredient that appears in the various Papa Louie's games. In Papa's Pancakeria, it is a mixable. It's unlocked with James when player reaches Rank 14. The Badge "Mixable Master" badge is unlocked when unlocking this item (Batter Mixables) In Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go!, two strips of bacon are one of topping. It's unlocked when player reaches on Rank 3 (HD) and Rank 2 (To Go!) In Papa's Hot Doggeria, bacon is one of 14 topping. It is unlocked with Johnny when player reaches Rank 30. (Bacon Buddy) In Papa's Donuteria, Bacobites are a holiday-exclusive shaker during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 2 of the holiday. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, bacon is a pizza topping unlocked with Utah when player reached Rank 2. In Papa's Cheeseria, Bacon is one of the sandwich topping and Bacobites are one of four pour-able toppings in fry station. In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Bacon is a holiday-exclusive topping during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked on Day 4 of this holiday. In Papa's Taco Mia HD, it is also a holiday-exclusive topping during Maple Mornings. It is unlocked with Ivy when the player reaches Rank 18. In Papa's Sushiria, Bacon is the holiday-exclusive sushi filling and topping in Papa's Sushiria during Maple Mornings, it's unlocked with Johnny when player reaches Rank 31. Customers who order this (Pancakeria) *James (Unlocked) *Marty *Allan *Tony *Maggie *Foodini *Johnny (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria HD/To Go!) *Marty/Rita *Chuck *Utah *Mitch *Tony *Wendy * James *Clair *Ivy *Cooper *Georgito *Olga *Edna *Papa Louie *Johnny (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Johnny (Unlocked) *Robby *Clair *Ivy *Lisa *Edna *Utah *Alberto *Mary *Vicky *Boomer (Closer) Customers who order this (Donuteria) * James *Cooper *Johnny *Hugo *Matt Neff *Hank *Quinn *Xolo Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) * Utah *Cooper *Clover *Iggy *Alberto *Hacky Zak *Johnny *Matt Neff *Lisa *Hope *Pinch Hitwell *Boomer *Mary *Mayor Mallow *Crystal (Closer) Customers who order this (Cheeseria) Sandwich Topping * Rita *Connor *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Nick *Pinch Hitwell *Perri *Clover *Utah *Taylor *Yui *Chuck *Franco *Maggie *Clair *Hacky Zak *Alberto *Marty *Lisa *Allan *Hope *Deano *Cooper *Johnny *Willow *Mitch *Big Pauly *Bertha *Austin *Santa *Xandra *Foodini *Robby *Hank (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Fry Topping *Roy *Rita *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Nick *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha *Vicky *Taylor *Yui *Chuck *Franco *Clair *Hacky Zak *Captain Cori *Lisa *Boomer *Cooper *Johnny *Tohru *James *Mitch *Ninjoy *Austin *Crystal *Kingsley *Cletus *Rhonda (Closer) Customers who order this (Cupcakeria HD) * Cooper *Big Pauly *Matt *Johnny *Rhonda (Closer) Customers Who Order This (Taco Mia HD) * Pinch Hitwell *Johnny *Ivy *James *Cooper *Robby (Closer) *Akari (Closer) *Rico (Closer) Customers who order this (Sushiria) Filling: *Johnny (Unlocked) *Brody *James *Emmlette (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Topping: *Johnny (Unlocked) *Brody *Akari (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria: *BBQ Bacon *Cheesy BLT *Classic Club *Hot Hamwich *Kickin' Chicken *Marbled Mushroom *Meat Lover's *Sunrise Sandwich *Toastwood Turkey Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria HD, the customer who orders the most bacon is Utah, with a total of 2 pairs of bacon. *In Papa's Pancakeria, the customer who orders the most bacon mixable in their pancakes/french toast/Waffle is Johnny with 4 pancakes with bacon mixables. *Johnny is the only closer to order bacon mix in the Pancakeria. *Maggie is the only female to order bacon in the Pancakeria, while the rest of the customers who order it are male. *According to Johnny's flipdeck, it says he loves Bacon. *Nobody in the Romano Family Quartet will order this mixable. Posters Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa's Donuteria Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Pancakeria Mixables Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Donuteria Shakers Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Side Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Maple Mornings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings